<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dandelion Halo by chai_pandemic17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260351">Dandelion Halo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17'>chai_pandemic17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1000 words, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Confused Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata's mom ships it, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In Character, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, MY DUMBASSES, Not Canon Compliant, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Rain, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Spoilers, but this chapter can be standalone, hinata invites kageyama over, hinata is very good at making the slow burn less slow, i wrote this to procrastinate doing homework, my second fic, or so, otp, this will be a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An orange blur appears in front of me like a bright beacon haloed by dandelion yellow. He grins at me, bright and cheery, even in the worst of weather. I throw the towel at his face in response, which he thankfully catches, shouting vague obscenities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dandelion Halo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second fic!<br/>Kind of goes with my first, Nighttime Orchestra, like this is the first chapter of a prequel to that fic?<br/>But that fic is standalone, and as this fic series progresses it may contradict that one, so maybe not<br/>Enjoy^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pouring. My face contorts as I squint against the cold, hard rain. It falls in sheets from my hair as I whip it impatiently out of my eyes. The dark, cloudy atmosphere around me flashes with the bright colors of students' rain jackets - which I did not have.</p><p>I let out a shout after accidentally stepping in a puddle, splashing cold water on my leg. The wind whisks away my voice. An orange blur appears in front of me; a bright beacon haloed by dandelion yellow.</p><p>"Kageyama!" Suddenly the rain stopped crashing onto me.</p><p>I splutter, trying to wipe the rain off my face, and out of my mouth, with my soaked sweatshirt sleeves. A small, slightly damp towel is thrust into my hands by a smaller figure. After hesitating just a moment, I take it, quietly grateful.</p><p>Then I look down at Hinata, drying my hair roughly. He's drier than me (though his own hair sticks out in odd angles), having brought an umbrella by chance. He holds it above the two of us; it's the color of dandelions.</p><p>He grins at me, bright and cheery, even in the worst of weather. I can almost see small flowers jumping from his joyous expression. His fingers, though, tightly gripping the handle, are white with cold.</p><p>"Better?" he asks, with a small shiver as he peers up at me. His eyes are intense - too intense. I glance away.</p><p>"... Th - thank--" I give up and turn away with a huff. He laughs loudly, like powerful bells. The corner of my mouth twitches.</p><p>"Is the 'King of the Court' <em>smiling?"</em> he gasps. He fakes astonishment with wide eyes, placing a hand on his chest.</p><p>I throw the towel at his face, which he thankfully catches, though not without shouting vague obscenities.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°--------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We pause at the intersection. My right side is damp from Hinata's constant splashing on the way here. Rain drips off the stop sign, landing in a puddle on the concrete.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In front of us is the road that leads up and around the mountain, twisting and turning all the way until Hinata's house. I should know - he's told me plenty of times. On our left, however, is the straight, flat, and quiet road to my house. The sidewalks are shielded from the bulk of the rain by thick swaths of trees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I realize, then, that we'll have to part, and that I don't have an umbrella for the way home. I'd been holding his while he walked his bike, and forgot it wasn't mine. I frown, furrowing my brow. <em>Will he be okay to go home in this weather?</em> The rain around us pours harder than ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So..." he trails off, looking at me worriedly as I hand the umbrella back to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be fine." I pull up my hood, trying to dash away any worries of Hinata. I've already pulled the back of my sweatshirt over my backpack to shield it as much as possible from the rain. "You... go ahead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you don't have an umbrella..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I shift, uncomfortably. <em>I </em><em>should</em><em> just go home. That would be the fastest solution. I'll be fine, it's a weekend, so even if </em><em>I</em><em> get sick I'll be fine. </em>I start to duck out from under the umbrella.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait!" I turn back to him. My sigh comes out as a white cloud. "Come over!" he grins at me, though shivering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I blink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mom will definitely be okay with it, she hears enough about you that you may as well have already come over, and Nastu has friends over all the time, and knowing me I'd probably get hit with a car if I'm not accompanied so you could just call your parents and--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My sister." I correct him without thinking, making him look up at me in surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Stupid.</em> <em>Stupid! Of course she won't let me; why would she? I've only ever stayed at cousins' houses, but she was always </em>with <em>me. She won't let me - there's no point in calling...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I've already got my phone out. Hinata bounces on his feet eagerly, grinning so hard I worry his face will split. I hesitate, then click "call" before I regret my decision - or, I realize some time later, that inviting him to my house would probably have been the most logical option.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a moment, she picks up. "Miwa?" I wince, glancing at Hinata.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tobio, why're you late? 'Didn't get kidnapped, did you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine, Miwa, I just forgot my umbrella, and walked with Hinata until the intersection. But he suggested I go to his house with him, so - so he doesn't get hit with a car or something. If you don't--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure. Stay overnight, if you want. You're always cooped up - but it looks like you're finally making some friends! Gimme his mom's address 'n' number." I'm practically stone-still in shock. I shut my jaw with a snap and blink my wide eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh - yeah, okay, just a second..." I cover the microphone and look at Hinata, who is waiting expectantly. "She... wants your mom's number and address."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata gasps and shouts, grinning wildly in definitely way-too-much excitement. "Hand me the phone!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I comply, switching it out for his umbrella once again. It's still warm from his hand. My mind quickly begins to race, the world around me fading away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She's never let me stay at somebody's house before... Then again, I've never really asked, have I? And... stay overnight? I really can? Do </em>
    <em>I</em>
    <em> want to? Yes, of course </em>
    <em>I</em>
    <em> do... Wait, why do I? Is that normal for... 'friends'?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That's what she said, wasn't it? That I'm making friends? I've never thought of anybody as a friend, let </em>
    <em>alone</em>
    <em> Hinata. He's always been my rival, or my other half - on the court. Is that... friendship?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata laughs, interrupting my thoughts. I look up, seized with worry that I'd spoken aloud - but he's still on the phone with Miwa. I can't help but wonder what they've talking about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes ma'am, I will! We all know he needs it," he laughs again. Then he hands the phone back to me, still grinning. I frown, bringing it up to my ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Miwa?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No wonder he invited you over - he seems nice," she begins, offhandedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Memories of Hinata shouting at me, fighting, serving a volleyball at my head, crashing into me, and racing me as fast as he can to the gym flood into my head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I... guess..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I almost hear her laugh, but it sounds quiet. "Alright, he told me everything I needed. Want me to bring you anything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'Kay. Stay the weekend or something; it sounds like he practically wants you to live there. Just get your homework done!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y - yeah."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She snorts, this time: a real laugh, if judgmental.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, have fun. Be home by Sunday for dinner. I'm gonna try to bake something again. And <em>no</em>, it did not <em>burn</em> last time, it was just <em>crispy</em>. Anyways, cya, 'n' call me if you need anything!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah." <em>I</em><em>t was definitely burnt.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hangs up, and I look at Hinata again, slowly putting my phone in my pocket. He'd been texting his mom while I was talking to Miwa, and he looks up at me, now, grinning wildly. My heart skips a beat involuntarily, but I swallow it down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She said yes!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Umbrella, boke," I half-snap, trying to mask the nervousness building in my stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obviously, he sees right through me, smiling as he hands it back to me. As we cross the road, he has a skip in his step, and he hums some tune I've never heard before. Whatever it is, it matches his mood - like his own personal theme song.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>